


Night

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [44]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Camping, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Hey! I don't really know if you've done this before, but anyway; could you write a fic inspired by the camping videos? Throughout the night, Mike gets really cold and joins Ben(or the other way around) to get some warmth .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

It was a rustle that woke Ben, safe in his closed tent in his sleeping bag, warm and cozy in the night. There, it was again. Slowly, he moved onto his elbows, looking at the entrance of the tent.

“Yes?” he carefully asked as he turned his flashlight on and suddenly the zip opened and Mike's head poked through the hole. Ben, shocked for his life, stared at his friend.

“Yes?” he asked again, this time with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhhh… It's cold out here and...” Mike stuttered and Ben could feel his eyes moving over him, even with his flashlight pointing on the roof of the tent. It clicked inside of Ben’s head, reminding him that Mike was supposed to sleep in an inflatable boat with only a thin blanket covering him.

His mind came to a halt.

With a sigh, Ben pulled the zipper of his sleeping bag, scooting into a corner.

“Come here.” Ben said and had to smile at the fucking glee on his face. “Thank you.” Mike said as he crawled into the tent, zipping up the tent before crawling further until he was on the sleeping bag.

“Is it really okay?”

“Yeah, now shut up.” Ben forcefully said and draped the sleeping bag over both of them before zipping it up again. Turning his back to Mike, he felt a soft touch on his hips. Looking back, he watched as Mike asked him a question with his eyes alone.

Nodding, Ben turned back to turn off the flashlight and suppressed a smile as Mike's limbs came to wrap around him from behind, pulling him into a warm chest.

“Thank you.” he heard Mike murmur a last time before he shut his eyes and cuddled back into the embrace. Leaving no space between them. Mike pressed his face into Ben's neck, breathing in deeply.

With his eyes closed, Ben could feel the hum of Mike's heart against his back, the steady breath against his skin became electricity quickly and soon he was wide awake, eyes still shut as he listened to everything and nothing.

Mike seemed to be in the same state, breathing in too deeply, too irregular to be sleeping. But he kept quiet behind him, kept his limbs from moving.

Slowly, Ben moved his hands from his face to wrap around the one resting over his stomach, threading the fingers together. A shuffle behind him and he could feel Mike pressing closer, curving tighter around him. Suddenly, everything went hot around them, making Ben even more aware that Mike was behind him, spooning him like he was a champion in it.

“You could have gone into the house.” Ben said, wanting to open his eyes but he couldn’t, would break his brain to see the ship wreck he just created.

“Oh uhhh...” Mike brought out, still had his face hidden inside Ben’s hair.

“Uh well…” he started, breathing out slowly.

“I wanted to spend some time with you.”

“In the middle of the night? Inside of a tiny tent?” Ben asked, lying back down before cuddling back into Mike who tightened his arm around him.

“Like I said. I want to...”

“Spend some time with me.” Ben finished his sentence and he could feel a tiny smile blooming against his skin. They dipped back into the silence, both aware that the other didn’t sleep.

“I think I am in love with you.” Mike suddenly said with only a sharp intake of breath warning Ben and it felt like Ben’s mouth was filled with cotton, even his brain, until he could only lie there, breathing steadily while his thoughts ran in circles.

“Ben?” Mike asked, lifting his weight onto his elbow to look down at Ben.

“I... I think so too.” Ben brought out, swallowing hard.

“I think I am in love with you too.” He explained then, searching Mike's face over him for something. But before he could find anything, soft, so soft lips crashed onto his. He gasped, oxygen flowing away like his brain cells, leaving him grasping onto Mike's sleeping shirt with both of his fists, lying beneath Mike who was spread over him like a blanket, snug between Ben's legs.

Leaning back, Ben breathed in, filling his poor lungs with air again as he watched Mike do the same, his flushed face close enough for Ben to pick up every tiny detail. The blown pupils, the way his lips were plumb and red, shining with spit.

“Thank you for spending time with me.” Ben murmured, crossing the space between them to go right back into the kiss, pulling Mike down until they were back at lying on the back, exchanging heated kisses.

* * *

 

“Mike?” someone yelled, waking Ben up from his peaceful sleep and as he came back to the land of living, he noticed the arm around his waist, the skin pressed against his back and the hot mouth on his shoulder.

Mike.

Carefully, Ben leaned right back into the warm body, smiling when Mike shuffled around until he was surrounded by warm limbs.

“Are they looking for me?” Mike asked, voice raspy, bringing back so many memories from the night before.

“Yeah. Think so.” Ben murmured, face hidden in the pillow under his head, his body clearly not ready to get up, or do anything beyond cuddling.

“I‘m here!” Mike suddenly yelled, making Ben squeak in surprise, sleepy coziness forgotten.

“Mike…” Ben groaned and tried to cover them with the sleeping bag, only getting it over their chest as the tent was zipped open and a worried Barry Taylor looked in.

“Oh… oh!” Barry got out before he turned around and yelled “They finally did it!” across the backyard.

Confused, Ben threw a look at Mike who had the same expression on his face, his lovely, lovely face. Pushing up, Ben pressed a soft kiss to Mike's lips, still a bit bruised from last night.

“Good morning.” Ben said, smiling.

“Good morning.” Mike repeated, his lips forming a smile against his own.

“Guys, stop, please.” Barry requested from where he stood outside the tent peering inside. Jamie also peered inside, but turned fast as he saw Ben and Mike half naked in a tent, surrounded by destruction. Grabbing Barry by the arm, he tugged him away.

Leaving Ben and Mike alone.

To drown once more in the kisses they shared.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
